


Days Gone

by MayLocked



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur Whump, Depression, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLocked/pseuds/MayLocked
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Days Gone

The last few weeks had been hard.

The whole Blackwater mess up in smoke, their desperate escape into the mountains, trying to survive _in_ the mountains and now down here, near a place called Valentine. 'All mud and morons,' as Hosea had said. 

He felt like he was being pulled in eight different directions at once. 

And he was. 

After the fight with Tommy at the saloon, Arthur came back pretty beat up. He won, yes, but god did that bastard hit hard. He was sure he'd be feeling a few of those bruises about a week. Not only that but Herr Strauss had some 'work' needing to be done and Dutch was pretty insistent on it too. 'Bring in good money,' they said or something. 

But if that wasn't enough there was Micah. Fucking Micah. Stupid ass fool had gotten himself arrested in Strawberry; and as much as Arthur would love to watch the rat swing, Dutch wasn't having none of it. 

He wasn't sure what to do anymore. 

So he drank - another swig burning his throat.

Slumped against a tree, he'd learned long ago not to get shitface drunk in camp, which was exactly what he intended on doing tonight. He didn't need those prying eyes, the disapproving stares, and definitely not whatever could spill from his drunken mouth. Didn't need waking up the next morning and worrying about what he might've said.

So he sat there, bringing the bottle to his lips again.

So out of it that he ended up flopping on his side. 

He didn't care. Didn't care about passing out in the middle of the woods, didn't care about who or what might happen upon him. Perhaps maybe whatever it was could finally put him out of his misery. 


End file.
